Dans les bois
by Hermystic
Summary: Two-Shot Que se passe-t-il dans les bois de si bon matin ? Slash Jack/Ennis. Lemon.
1. Partie I

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous présente un des quelques one-shot que j'ai écrit après avoir vu le film !

Celui-ci se passe le matin quand ils font leurs ablutions.

* * *

Jack se levait à peine quand il remarqua l'absence de son compagnon d'infortune. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui quand il entendit des bruits d'éclaboussures.

Pensant qu'Ennis reviendrait vite, il alluma un feu pour le réchauffer et préparer le petit déjeuner composé d'une bien maigre pitance.

Le tout bouillonnait déjà allègrement quand Jack s'impatienta. Il se leva en tirant une grimace en entendant ses muscles craquer par une nuit de sommeil dans une position inconfortable.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il savait trouver le ruisseau utilisé pour la vaisselle et pour les ablutions.

Il n'entendait plus un bruit ce qui l'inquiéta d'avantage que de laisser cuire un peu trop les boites de conserves. Il accéléra le pas craignant qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose.

Pourtant ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Là accroupi se tenait Ennis en train de se procurer d'agréables caresses.

Jack se dissimula derrière un arbre afin de veiller sur lui. Parce que non il ne l'espionnait pas ! Ce n'était pas son style. Il veillait oui. Surtout quand les personnes lui sont chères.

La caresse s'accentua. Jack sentit son désir se réveiller. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Il tomba des nues quand il entendit le nom murmurer comme une litanie. Parce que c'était le sien.

Flatter, il décida de sortir de sa cachette et de signaler sa présence.

« Un coup de main Ennis ? Dit Jack la voix rauque. »

Ennis ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait du fermer sans s'en rendre compte et jouit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Rouge pivoine, il demeura pantelant épuisé parce qu'il venait de faire et qui avait un goût d'interdit.

Jack se pencha vers lui et lui prit délicatement la main. Tremblant, Ennis tenta de la récupérer mais Jack fut le plus rapide. Il lécha ses doigts encore trempés par sa semence.

Ennis regardait fasciné cette langue nettoyer un à un ses doigts. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir tant c'était agréable.

Jack prenait un malin plaisir à le malmener ainsi. Il délaissa ses doigts pour écarter les jambes d'Ennis.

Se léchant les lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher à ce fantasme qui allait devenir réalité. Il reprit la main d'Ennis enduite de salive et l'amena vers sa propre entrée.

« Fais moi confiance Ennis, chuchota-t-il à un Ennis effrayé. »

Doucement, il amena l'index en lui avant de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main. Voyant qu'il se détendait, il fit pénétrer un second doigt qui eut plus de mal à passer. Il prit en bouche un téton qu'il taquina jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur sous ses dents. Tout en continuant les mouvements en ciseaux avec la main d'Ennis, il passa à l'autre téton. Ennis crut devenir fou face à ce traitement aussi quand il ressentit un vide en lui, il s'apprêta à dire à Jack de continuer quand il entendit un bruit de fermeture près de lui.

Il attendait la suite avec une certaine appréhension quand une bouche vorace s'attaqua à sa nuque.

Il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer uniquement sur ça et sur toutes les sensations qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille chose par le passé. Jamais il n'avait fait _ça _avec un homme aussi.

La bouche de Jack continuait sa route le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ennis frissonna autant de désir que de froid. Des bras chauds entourèrent son torse. Il cala son dos contre le torse derrière lui.

Il ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position. Des mains agrippèrent ses hanches pour le mettre à genoux sur la mousse longeant la rivière.

Il sentit un souffle chaud dans ses cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, susurra Jack, tout ira bien. »

Ennis hocha la tête. Il sentit Jack embrasser encore et encore sa tête, sa nuque et son dos avant de finir par ses fesses.

Il sentit un bras se poser sur sa main alors que l'autre était vers le bas. Il sentit alors la tête de son membre entrer en lui. Il se crispa un peu. La main de Jack posée sur la sienne le serra avec force comme pour s'excuser de cette douleur qui ne devrait pas être.

L'autre main vint cajoler son propre membre. Jack patienta derrière lui le temps qu'il s'habitue. Derrière lui, Jack tremblait. Les chairs autour de lui étaient si chaudes, si serrées. Mais il se retenait d'aller trop vite.

Il sentit un léger mouvement venant de son amant alors il commença doucement un mouvement de va-et-vient en lui.

Il sentit un poing se crisper sous sa propre main. Il sut qu'il avait toucher un point sensible. Il reprit le même angle afin que son partenaire puisse ressentir autant de plaisir que lui.

Ennis sentit que Jack allait venir car la cadence s'était accéléré et la main qui caressait son membre allait de plus en plus vite.

Tous deux poussaient des gémissements de plaisir qui emplissaient l'espace où ils étaient.

Dans un ultime cri, ils se libèrent enfin. Tremblants, ils se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre avant de s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre.

Jack tendit un bras vers Ennis qui se blottit volontiers contre la chemise de son compagnon. Celui-ci caressait son dos en songeant qu'il leur faudrait à nouveau se laver.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te fait sourire Jack ? Demanda Ennis la voix rendue rauque par les cris,

Oh rien ! Je pensais juste qu'il allait falloir à nouveau nous laver, dit Jack avec un sourire des plus suggestifs. »

Ennis le tapa faiblement sur le torse en le traitant d'incorrigible bien qu'intérieurement il n'était pas contre remettre ça tout de suite s'il le fallait.

* * *

Dans la foulée j'ai écrit une suite à ce one-shot faisant de celui-ci un two-shot !


	2. Partie II

Voilà la suite directe de la première partie !

* * *

Les deux hommes somnolaient encore quand un rugissement se fit entendre non loin de la position où ils étaient. Inquiets, ils se mirent assis aux aguets.

Ils attendirent quelques instants craignant de devoir laisser leur campement de fortune derrière eux. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Ils se détendirent progressivement avant de se mettre nerveusement à rire.

«Allons dans l'eau, cela nous fera le plus grand bien ! S'exclama Jack qui avait délaissé ses vêtements qui tombèrent en tas sur le sol. »

Celui-ci aida Ennis à se mettre debout et ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près de la rivière. Jack entra le premier dans l'eau. Il ne se rendit pas compte de suite qu'Ennis ne l'avait pas suivi. Il le chercha d'abord des yeux avant de se retourner et de constater que son compagnon était resté sur la rive.

« Tu ne viens pas Ennis ? Demanda Jack,

Si, si, répondit Ennis d'une petite voix,

De quoi as-tu peur alors ? Questionna Jack,

De l'eau, marmonna Ennis. »

Jack ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant cette réponse. Il éclata de rire en la trouvant quelque peu enfantine. Ennis bouda un peu et s'apprêta à repartir quand Jack se précipita hors de l'eau pour le retenir.

« Attends Ennis, lui dit Jack, je suis désolée … Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si sérieux … toi !,

Faute à mon paternel ça, marmonna Ennis. »

Jack fit la grimace en comprenant le sous-entendu. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui dans son enfance au point de lui flanquer la tête sous l'eau en guise de punition pour ne pas avoir été dans les temps dans les tâches prévues sur le ranch.

Jack chercha quelque chose autour de lui ce qui intrigua fortement son compagnon. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'il sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait. Il prit Ennis par le bras et le tira faisant fi de ses protestations.

A quelques mètres de leur position se trouvait une large pierre à moitié plongée dans l'eau. Jack s'installa le premier sur le rocher incita Ennis à en faire de même. D'abord réticent, il le suivit quand il vit que les jambes étaient la seule partie du corps à se trouver dans l'eau.

L'eau fraîche de la rivière le fit frissonner. Doucement il s'habitua à ce liquide qui l'entourait de toute part. Il se détendit progressivement ce que Jack remarqua bien vite. Il sauta lui-même à l'eau éclaboussant quelque peu Ennis qui poussa un cri de protestation.

Jack projeta de l'eau en direction d'Ennis qui en fut déstabilisé. Bien vite le rocher devint glissant si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, il ne put tenir dessus et glissa dans l'eau.

Paniqué, il eut du mal à remonter à la surface bien que la rivière ne soit guère profonde à cet endroit là. Jack le remonta à l'air libre se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Ennis le fusilla du regard redoublant l'hilarité de Jack. Il mit ses mains en coupe dans l'eau et les projeta dans la direction de son amant.

Une bataille d'eau s'ensuivit. Tous deux furent épuisés par tous ces mouvements ralentis par l'eau. Jack s'adossa contre le rocher tremblant un peu par la différence entre la température de l'eau et celle de son corps qui avait été en exercice.

Ennis s'arrêta lui aussi pour reprendre son souffle. Il appuya une main sur le rocher alors que l'autre était sur son genou. Sa tête était penchée en avant laissant tomber de fines particules d'eau. Il tourna celle-ci vers Jack. Il avait fermé les yeux sous la forte luminosité du Soleil. Des gouttelettes restaient suspendues sur la fine pilosité qui recouvrait son torse.

Il eut envie de les lécher ce qu'il s'empressa de faire surprenant Jack qui ne pensait pas qu'Ennis oserait faire ça aussi vite après ce qu'il avait fait.

La langue se trouvait partout si bien qu'il se trouva bien vite excité. Il arrêta Ennis pour l'embrasser et lui faire sentir son érection naissante.

Ennis n'était pas en reste non plus. Il domina le baiser pour lui montrer qu'il était à lui et à lui seul. Jack gémissait dans sa bouche alors qu'Ennis avait pris son érection en main afin de le caresser.

Il arrêta quand il le sentit se tendre prêt à jouir dans sa main. Il ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse ainsi. Il descendit sa propre main sous ses bourses et taquina son entrée hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Jack l'aida en exerçant une légère pression dessus enfonçant le doigt en lui. Il effectua un mouvement de va-et-vient quand Jack le poussa à plus. Il ajouta un doigt et continua ses torsions dans ses chairs moites.

Il sentit qu'il avait touché quelque chose de précieux quand Jack griffa son dos. Voulant ajouter un troisième doigt pour le détendre complètement, il reçut à la place un regard noir signifiant clairement « tu viens ou je te tue ». Il retira ses doigts et embrassa Jack partout où il le pouvait.

Jack appuya son membre contre sa cuisse lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ennis le souleva un peu et positionna son membre à son entrée.

Il commença à le pénétrer voulant y aller doucement mais Jack descendit d'un coup sec expulsant le souffle qu'il retenait jusqu'alors.

Ils restèrent dans la même position. L'un savoura la venue de l'autre alors que l'autre appréciait de sentir ces chairs resserrées autour de lui.

Jack bougea un peu lui faisant signe de bouger. Il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient alternant le rythme voulant faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible.

Ennis avait pris le membre de Jack en main afin de lui faire subir un rythme similaire au sien. N'en pouvant plus, ils jouirent dans un ultime cri.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux dans l'eau leur permettant en même temps de faire redescendre leur température corporelle.

Ils sortirent de l'eau une fois propre. Tous deux avaient le dos qui piquait. L'un par les griffures de Jack et l'autre par les éraflures du rocher alors qu'Ennis lui faisait subir la plus douce et agréable des tortures.

Le soleil étant encore haut dans le ciel, ils séchèrent vite et purent remettre leurs vêtements. Doucement, ils se dirigèrent vers le campement. Ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de le voir dévasté. Sans doute était-ce l'ours qu'ils avaient entendu et qui les avaient tant effrayé …

* * *

J'espère que ce two-shot vous aura plu !

A bientôt pour d'autres one-shot ;)


End file.
